Emotes
Emotes are animations that a player can select for their character to perform. Emotes are accessible with the Emotes tab, a tab that may be found on the Chat window interface by default. Emotes are used primarily for entertainment, amusement and communication. Emotes are also used for certain clue scrolls and quests. They generally do not give any bonuses or in-game advantage to the performing player. Emote icons that are bright in colour represent emotes that you have unlocked; either by default, or through the completion of a circumstance. On the other hand, dimmed out emote icons represent the emotes you have yet to unlock. Though the icon itself is obscured showing mostly the black frame, one can still hover over each locked emote to know its name, while clicking it hints what you have to do to obtain it. Default Default emotes are emotes unlocked upon creating an account. Thus, all players readily start off with 23 emotes regardless of gameplay progress. These 23 emotes comprise of simple animations mainly for communication in complement with the chat system, though they are also be used in Treasure Trails as a part of completing a clue scroll. One may use emotes when muted in means of communicating with others. Quests These emotes are related to certain quests. Quests emotes can be unlocked during a quest or as a reward after completion of a quest. Activities and gameplay Emotes under this category pertains to the nature of a particular gameplay or activity on DarkScape. These emotes can only be encountered if the player reaches a point in gameplay and their requirements to be unlock vary vastly. Random events These emotes are related to the discontinued random events. Presently, random events emotes may be unlocked via Iffie of Thessalia's Fine Clothes. Achievements These emotes are related to certain achievements in the game. Achievements emotes vary in requirements, conditions and restrictions of method to be unlocked. The Skillcape emote is unlocked by default, though is categorised as an achievements emote due to the restriction of skill mastery. Without an eligible cape, the message: will appear in the chatbox even though this does not necessarily work with only skillcapes. Player security These emotes are related to the Stronghold of Security. Player security emotes are unlocked level intervals of the dungeon from the central chest. Player safety This emote is related to the Misthalin Training Center of Excellence or the Stronghold of Player Safety. The Safety First emote is unlocked depending on the registered age of the player's account. Court cases This emote is related to the Court Cases Distractions and Diversions, which in general requires completion of the quest King's Ransom to be started. The Faint emote is unlocked after completing a specific court case. Prifddinas These emotes are related to the Hefin Agility Course of the elven city Prifddinas. Hefin emotes are unlocked in random order as a possible reward from a light creature when completing laps on the agility course. In general, Prifddinas requires the completion of the quest Plague's End and it's preceding elf quest series alongside the required level 77 Agility to access the course. Others Emotes in this category are mainly emotes with strict restrictions requiring players to be in a specific place or a specific form to be executed. Penguin These emotes are related to the quest Cold War and the clockwork suit. Penguin emotes are unique in which they could only be played when the player takes form of a penguin in the clockwork suit. Penguin emotes were first encountered during the Cold War quest in which a sequence was used to convince the penguin at Ardougne Zoo. After the quests, players may reaccess the emotes by wearing the suit via Chuck or Jim as many times as pleased. Acrobatics These emotes are related to Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza Agility performance. Acrobatics emotes are unique in which they could only be played on a tightrope during the Agility performance, and varies in succession with a player's Agility level. Acrobatics emotes are found under the Minigames tab instead of the usual Emotes tab, due to the fact that these emotes are considered as acts. Higher level in the Agility skill will allow the player to succeed in a wider variety of acts that accumulate higher point score and also experience in the skill. Clan theatre These emotes are related to the clan citadel. Clan theatre emotes are a unique set of emotes that are visible by default in the Emotes tab if the player is in the vicinity of a clan citadel, though they cannot be played anywhere around the citadel except the clan theatre itself. Clan theatre emotes are not found in the Emotes tab by default unless within a clan citadel, though they can be found when filtered. Playing the emotes anywhere else other than the clan theatre will prompt the message: or depending on the type of emote. Clan theatre emotes comprise of dramatic theatrical animations used in plays and acting scenes in the theatre. One can only build a clan theatre once the citadel is at least tier 5. Holiday and seasonal Emotes under this category pertain to the recurring holiday and world events which are part of DarkScape tradition. These emotes can only be unlocked by partaking in one of the many events, either just by participating, completing or in exchange for a event's unique currency. Holiday events These emotes are related to holiday events. Holiday events emotes are unlocked upon completion of a seasonal event of a particular year, and are unique to the events as they cannot be unlocked by any other means. Unlike other holiday rewards, all previous holiday events emotes will be unlocked given that the player completed the event on that particular year. Easter Hallowe'en Christmas Miscellaneous Operating 's Celebrate emote.]] Several items have built-in emotes, usually known as to operate an item, which are unique to the item itself. Such examples include but are not limited to, items like the rubber chicken, Chocatrice cape, elven clan capes, holy cithara and so forth. As such, these special emotes do not appear in the standard emote menu, and must be manually operated by the options provided on the item unless stated otherwise. All items were once given the option to be operated. However, this option has since been discontinued and the remaining items that can kept this function were directly known by their item emote name. The operate function of an item may be a right-click option in the inventory, or in an equipment slot. Emote enhancers Emote enhancers are specific equipment items that when worn, prompts an emote be performed differently from the usual animation. Before the quest Tower of Life, emote enhancers were only available as a part of Treasure Trails rewards. Thus all enhancers are tradeable except the satchels, builder's costume, chicken set and herald capes. Trivia *If a player tries to play an emote while one is already in play, a chatbox message will appear, saying: *If a player tries to play an emote while resting, a chatbox message will appear, saying: *If a player tries to play an emote during a game of Soul Wars, message box will appear, saying: *The Give Thanks emote was the first holiday event emote to have an enhancer. References Category:Emotes